


The Moontown We Love

by pinkudesuu



Series: Of Moons and Reincarnations [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But it's not unwelcomed, Come read- we have twins here, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Jiraiya lives, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, My Chapter Titles are Big Brain, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie, Reincarnations, SasuSaku Children(s), Sayonara Moontown is created for SasuSaku, Unplanned Pregnancy, We all love Sarada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkudesuu/pseuds/pinkudesuu
Summary: Nobody knew Sasuke keeps all of Sakura's letter for him.He cherishes it and grow a fit when he accidentally dents it. Nobody knew he reads it over and over and it only entertains and amuses him more. Nobody has seen the softness of his eyes when he reads a letter.And then he started dreaming in a body not his, in front of him is a woman with a familiar shade of hair but longer with peach colored eyes and Sasuke can't help but compare.Above them is a full moon he grew to love, be scared of, loath, and become the reminder of his sins.What will it be next?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Tamaki, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Of Moons and Reincarnations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022050
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. In His Dream

**May**

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Is the village still suffering from the same illness when my letter arrived? Whatever the answer, tell them to stay at their homes as much as possible for the remaining days of the month and advice them to always wash themselves immediately after going out._

_This illness is just pollen allergy, commonly received during this month every year. While it is not hazardous, it can still cause discomfort to people. Some may even be born really sensitive to pollen and that’s dangerous!_

_And also Sasuke-kun. You’re eagle summon ~~scared the hell~~ surprised me! I was cleaning my office when it ~~bolted inside~~ unceremoniously made its way inside from the window and ~~destroyed my office~~ blew many paper away from its places! Please ~~don’t use that eagle anymore~~ train your summon when you have the time, Sasuke-kun. ~~Or I’ll do it myself.~~_

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.s. It’s been three years, are you still going to be stubborn as to not ~~go home~~ stop by for a check-up? ~~I miss you.~~ I swear when I see you in one of my missions, I’l ~~beat you to a pulp~~ drag you back here myself, Uchiha._

Sakura’s letter never ceased to entertain Sasuke. It has been his third time reading her last letter days after leaving the newly formed Flower Village.

Sakura writes Sasuke’s name with such gentleness that you can notice it in a glance. Sasuke wonders if he deserve such treatment and his stomach churns.

Weird. Maybe he’s hungry?

He decided to stop by a near small village for a break before continuing his journey.

Sasuke stubbornly looked for a stall that sells food that has tomatoes. And when he did find one, a savory tomato soup, he immediately bought one and find a good spot to eat.

He found a bench near the village’s gate. Its sunlight is blocked by the trees, and you have the perfect view of who goes near the gates. Its not too near and not too far to the guards either. Maybe he can also get Intel about this village for judgement.

Minutes into eating his delicious food, two replacement guards neared the gate. Their faces were in the shade of red, looking weirdly pleased by something.

_”Man, I didn’t wanna leave the hospital yet! Guarding the doctor seemed much more interesting than guarding the gates!” The short one groaned._

_”Yeah,” The other agreed,_ _“It’s a disappointment. She was really beautiful.”_

_”GORGEOUS!” The short one squealed._

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched. For a guard, they converse too much. And too loud, they might as well be giving away information.

” _Man, Pink hair is not something you see everyday.”_ _The short one sighed dreamy._

This caught Sasuke’s attention.

“Muyō-san!”

_**{A/N: Muyō as in 'useless' lmao}** _

Sasuke almost choked his remaining food when he recognized the voice.

'Muyō' was the short man. It kinda irked Sasuke by how he responds to Sakura. It was a good thing Sakura noticed this and is moving a little away by the duo as they converse.

Sasuke just finished his food and he remembers Sakura's promise written in the letter. He didn't know where the playful side of him came from but he had the thought of hiding from Sakura.

For now. 

They were a good 10 feet away from him and they seem to still be conversing. 

Sasuke just turned around and was only about to take a step when hand held him by his right shoulder. 

"Sasuke-kun. You've read my letter haven't you?" Came the voice he knew very well.

Sasuke heaved a defeated sigh and turned to look at her with a face devoid of any emotions.

Sakura studied his face for a minute and suddenly broke a grin.

“Good to know you’re taking care of yourself well and not overworking your body,” She muttered, “But I still need to do some check-up for your eyes.”

It was Sasuke’s way of talking, but somehow, Sakura’s voice sounded in no need for more objections. Must’ve been a doctor thing, Sasuke thought.

“Let’s go to the hospital, Sasuke-kun.” Not waiting for Sasuke’s reply, she started walking to the direction of the Hospital, Sasuke walking besides her.

It was a quiet walk. Sasuke knew Sakura was never the type to be quiet around him. Or maybe he was just remembering the one from his Genin days.

_(Sasuke remembers how he left Sakura at a bench alone in the cold night. The full moon witnessing everything. Sasuke’s stomach churns.)_

Sakura’s hair was shorter than the one he remembers before he left for his journey. It was in a much cleaner cut, too. She still wore a red qipao, must really be her favorite.

She looks exhausted.

“You’re exhausted.” Sasuke blurted before he could stop himself.

Sakura looked at him, confused by his words. She stared at him for a few seconds before smiling knowingly.

“Am I?” She giggled, “I’m fine, Sasuke-kun. I’ve been going from village to village to teach their hospitals. I presented this idea to Kakashi-sen— Rokudaime-sama after I received your letter last week. This has been the fifth and last village I’ll be teaching and by tomorrow, I’ll be heading back to Konoha. The other village’s medical knowledge was really bad, you know! They would have been suffering further had I not give them the knowledge they need for their village. Like that Flower Village, they’ll be prone to pollen due to their surrounding and everyone in the village would’ve been sick since they didn’t know the proper procedure. It’s a good thing you sent me a letter. And then there was this village that..”

Ah, there she is.

* * *

They arrived at Sakura’s temporary office and room near the hospital just as Sakura was finally finished with her tales. Sasuke lend his ears to Sakura’s musing and answered here and there when Sakura asked or looked at him.

“Take off your cloak first, Sasuke-kun. If you haven’t noticed, there are still pollen attached to your cape, it might give problem to the people around you.” Sakura extended her arms, asking him to hand his cape to her.

Sasuke took off his cloak, revealing his dark long sleeve top and long slacks but instead of handing it to her, he kept hold of it and looked at her firmly.

“I’ll wash it.” He stated but Sakura only gave him a disapproving look and next a challenging one.

“Just hand it to me, Sasuke-kun. I’ll wash it while you take a bath so you won’t feel uncomfortable.” She grabbed his cloak and quickly strode out of the room before Sasuke could even reply.

Sasuke could easily stop her from doing things her way, but strangely, he _let_ her do things her way.

Sasuke is weird out to himself.

He didn’t even agree on taking a bath damn it.

Not wanting to meet Sakura’s wrath as a doctor, he followed her _not so_ orders.

* * *

Sasuke went out the bathroom with a towel on his head seeing Sakura hanging his newly-washed cloak outside her balcony.

“Ah! You’re done— Oh, wow. You’re hair is long.” She walked in front of him and frowned, “Too long.”

Sakura’s face gleamed with excitement and Sasuke new where this was going.

“No.” Sasuke answered the unsaid suggestion. His stomach churns when Sakura’s expression fell.

“Please, Sasuke-kun?” She pleaded, looking at him with hopeful eyes _damn it._ “If you’re worried about my hair-cutting skills, you don’t have to worry! Ino already taught me how to cut hairs properly and look!” She pointed at her head, “I’m the one who cut my hair by myself! Everyone’s been complimenting me about it! Hinata is even thinking about cutting her hair short and she’s asking me for advice. Me!”

Sakura continued her rambling about hair that Sasuke took the time to think about her suggestion.

 _Maybe I_ should _cut my hair. Maybe not too short._

“Fine.” Sasuke sighed in defeat.

Sakura blinked. “Huh? Oh! Great! Wait here, I’ll go get the scissors.”

It was comical by how she quickly left and came back in just mere seconds. Sasuke shook his head for her antics.

Sakura motioned him to sit in a wooden chair and he followed.

Sakura began cutting and trimming his hair at near shoulder’s length. Sakura was so focused it was an interesting sight. Is this what she also looks like when she does her job as a doctor? Sasuke didn’t want to break her concentration, but she speaks anyway.

“The village is so peaceful now,” Sakura began and Sasuke instinctively tried to look at her when she speaks but his head was forcefully straightened by Sakura herself, she gave him a stern look for a second and continued her sentence, “It’s been a month since Naruto and Hinata’s wedding. They’re settling in just right, but not before Naruto receiving Naji’s ‘talk’, it was a funny conversation,” Sakura giggled and Sasuke doesn’t miss how her voice softened at mentioning the Konoha 12. “I gave Naruto the congratulation message you sent, he was weirdly happy and angry about it but he kept it. Don’t tell him I told you this but Hinata told me she saw the paper framed in one of his _not-so-secret_ drawers.”

“Hn.” Sasuke allowed himself to grin.

Sasuke allowed himself to relax with Sakura’s voice. This was the most relax he’s been since... forever. During his journey of atonement, he had thought about the sins he has made and the guilt that came with it. It was heavy. Too heavy. But he’ll try. He’ll try to find his purpose in this world. To find something to fight for.

“And... there!” Sakura clapped her hands as she finished the hair on his back. She hopped in front of him to check her work.

Sasuke watched as she inched her face near his. She's been so bold near him lately.

"Hmm.. Were you trying to hide your rinnegan with your hair?" She asked, gently tucking away the long bangs in front of his left eye.

"Aa." Sasuke answered. Trying not to react to her warm fingertips.

"Can I trim it? This type of bangs might poke your eyes against the wind when fighting."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. It was true that it was uncomfortable when fighting. Perhaps he should let Sakura have her way.

"Hn." He agreed and Sasuke closed his eyes.

Sasuke hasn't noticed but Sakura was able to decipher his short answers.

* * *

After the haircut session, Sakura wasn't able to run a check-up on Sasuke when she was needed at the hospital.

Sasuke was told to sleep wherever he wants since Sakura won't be returning until midnight. Sasuke chose the couch.

_He opened his eyes and he saw big landscape before him. It was night time, he notes. Was he atop of a mountain?_

_He looked up and saw the huge moon in all its full glory, giving the faintest light in its path._

_He heard a woman's giggle next to him._

_He saw a familiar color of pink._

_Sakura?_

_No._

_This was not Sakura._

_The color of the hair may be the same, but the length was not. This one was very long. Her eyes were not the beautiful shade of emerald but a peach's color. And the diamond on her forehead is not there._

_But the question remains._

Who is she?

_The woman sat down besides him in an alarming proximity._

_"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" the woman smiled at him tenderly, "Indra."_

_Indra—_

Sasuke woke up when the door opened. It revealed Sakura. _His_ Sakura. Short hair, emerald eyes, a diamond on her forehead. 

"Ah. Sorry, Sasuke-kun. Did I wake you up?" Sakura gave him an apologetic smile.

Their smiles were different too. The woman in his dream had a small smile. Sakura's smile is wide and raw of emotions. The woman in his dreams had hearty lips. Sakura's lips are thin, Sasuke wonders if they're soft—

"It's fine," he dismisses. He looked outside the balcony and sees the moon in its gibbous phase. _What time is it?_

"It's 12 midnight, if you're wondering." Sakura answered as if reading his mind. Sakura placed down her stuff and looked at him. "Are you not tired anymore? I'll leave before sunrise tomorrow, and I don't know when I'll have the chance to check-up on you. So..." She trailed off, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

Sakura understands and beams.

They began Sasuke's check-up with Sakura asking some and Sasuke answering. Sakura examines his eyes and reserves and Sasuke observes her obliviousness with the lack of distance and the amount of contact.

They finished in a comfortable silence. Sakura cleaning around and Sasuke looking at the moon. Sakura noticed this and can't help but giggle at Sasuke's glare at the gibbous moon. It was an innocent action but Sasuke froze, remembering his dream.

Sakura stood next to him.

Sasuke can't help but compare;

In his dream, they were sitting atop a mountain.

In his dream, the woman next to him had long hair.

In his dream, the woman next to him had peach colored ayes.

In his dream—

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura smiled at him softly, wide smile, eyes closed, a smile raw of emotions. "Sasuke-kun."

In his dream, he was Indra.

In here, he is Sasuke, and not Indra.

"Aa."

Sasuke allowed himself to return a soft smile to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> Another one.  
> I first planned on making this a one-shot, but there were so many plot I decided to just cut it in 3. Or possibly 4.  
> I'll say this in advance, but I'm not satisfied with just Sarada, y'know?  
> I mean I love her and all, but she just needs a sibling.  
> I'm kinda sticking to canon timeline, Sasusaku novels Kishimoto assisted, and with the first story I posted (See series' first part).
> 
> Kakashi x Anko fics won't be written until after my Sasusaku ones.  
> After this, I'll write NejiTen and NaruHina and THEN I'll actually write a fic focusing with Sasusaku children. It was actually the plot of that fic that started all this. And since I live for complexity, I wrote this fic and Kakashi being an Ootsutsuki because I know the feeling of reading a fic and then the author just randomly added some of their head cannons, it's frustrating.
> 
> I'm not bashing or calling out on some authors. You continue to write how you like it. If there are people who still continue to write your story, then don't mind the anti ones.
> 
> I don't have a specific date for an update, but judging by how I was able to write this despite my hectic schedule, it might be in less than 7 days.  
> Thank you for reading!!


	2. He Compares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke dreams again, and Sakura is kidnapped.
> 
> Sasuke can’t help but to keep comparing.

**May**

_He was running._

_Towards what?_

_His Sharingan activated, he spotted a familiar pink hair. It was longer._

_And then there was red._

_Blood._

_Nonononono._

_Is she still alive? She’s still alive, right?_

_She was not breathing._

_He felt his eyes change._

_Hideous laughter rang around him._

_Did they kill her?_

_Sasuke could not control this body._

_Blow after blow, he killed the ones who he knew were the ones who hurt this woman._

_He neared the woman’s body and placed his fingers on her neck._

_There’s a pulse—_

Sasuke jolted, panting. What was that dream? Was it from Indra’s memories? Why is he seeing this? Sasuke has many questions that no one he knew can answer.

Sasuke let himself smirk, dreams forcefully ignored, when he replayed Sakura's red face when he smiled at her. Seeing her go to her room clumsily amused him.

He’ll think about the dreams in a later date.

At least he knows now that his affect to her is still the same. 

Sasuke looked around the room, it's awfully quiet. And clean. Did she left already?

Sasuke stood up and head to the bathroom to take a bath when he notice a paper sticking at the bathroom door. 

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I left earlier than planned. I was woken up early by the Village head. Turns out they were planning on giving me an escort back to the village. I want to refuse, you know? I can handle myself fine : < but they insist and I can't just deny the effort, they might take it the wrong way._

_I've played for the room in advance, so you can leave whenever you want. Oh, and your cloak is dry! I've folded it in the table. I accidentally sprayed some of my perfume on it, I'M SORRY. I didn't have enough time to wash it again. I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun. TT_

_As an apology, I cooked you a meal. I know how much you like tomatoes, so I added lots of it. I didn't stalk you to get that information! I was able to figure that out because we were in the same team. I think even Naruto knows about it._

_You can return the bento box anytime you wish, I won’t mind. You can throw it if it inconvenience you. Well, safe travels!_

_Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke gently folded the ~~letter~~ note and put it in a storage scroll with Sakura’s other letters.

* * *

No matter how much Sasuke tried, he can’t let go of his dream.

_What does it mean? Was it a warning? Why am I seeing Indra’s memories in the first place?_

If he’s correct, it’s been a good three hours since Sakura left to go back.

Sakura is strong.

Sakura can give punches stronger than mine.

Sakura is as smart as him.

But Sasuke can’t help but feel uncharacteristically worried.

_It wouldn’t hurt to check up on her, right?_

Sasuke summoned one of his best eagle summons and sent it to check on Sakura.

It was 30 minutes later that Sasuke internally panicked when his eagle came back in an alarming speed shouting an emergency signal.

 _Sakuar can hold herself._ Sasuke kept telling himself but then he remembers Sakura’s escort.

“Lead the way,” he ordered his eagle and he follows.

They must be far away since it’s been three hours since they left, Sasuke had to be faster.

Sasuke had been been running for 40 minutes and he can’t help but remember his dream earlier. 

In his dream, he was also running. In his dream, there were a group of people who killed the woman—

Sasuke remembers the group of enemies he accidentally let get away.

_But why Sakura? I’ve only just recently got in contact with her—_

Someone must’ve been watching. How careless of him. They must’ve used a trained child to get info.

In his dream, he arrived to the scene where the woman—

The ground shook.

It was like a mini earthquake.

He recognized this type of earthquake.

Sakura.

Sasuke allowed himself to grin.

He ran faster, now in a more calm mind.

He arrived just in time to see Sakura punching the daylights to one of the rogue nins. As much as he wants to watch her fight, he knows she’s still a tad bit exhausted. So he finishes the annoying ones far from her and let her destroy their make-shift base.

In his dream, he was with an unknown woman.

In here, she is Sakura and not that woman.

* * *

They finished rounding them up and tied them on each other.

“Uwah! That was a good stretch!” Sakura stretched her arms up, she looked at Sasuke and smiled, “The eagle you sent was a really trained one, Sasuke-kun! It was so quiet and I barely saw it approach us! And then when it locked eyes with me, it immediately left so fast! Did it go back to you to alarm you about this? You didn’t have to! I handled it fine.” She huffed as she flex her arms as if proving her strength.

“Hn. I’ll accompany you to Konoha.” Sasuke said as he hung the tied up rogue nins by his shoulder.

“Ah! You don’t have to, Sasuke-kun! I have these escorts with me to help me with those! Let us carry them so you can continue your journey. I don’t want to give you any more problems—” She stopped speaking when Sasuke looked at her straight to the eyes and then shifted his gaze on the said escorts, watching their whole exchange.

“You two, go back to your village. I’ll take it from here.” He stated firmly. The two scrambled a duet of response and quickly left to escape his intimidating gaze.

“Sasuke-kun! You can’t just decide that!” Sakura gasped.

“It’s fine. I’m thinking of stopping by Konoha, anyway. Did you forget what you wrote on your letter?” Sasuke said, and began walking at the direction of the hidden village.

Sakura was dumbstruck and was still rooted to her spot. Sasuke looked back at her and raised a brow (though no one can probable tell because of the hair covering his left).

“Well?”

Sakura blinked, “Ah, right!” She ran next to him.

Sakura suggested to be the one carrying the tied up bandits.

Sasuke refuses to injure his pride as a man.

* * *

They decided to walk the path to Konoha. It would take three hours, but it’s fine for the both of them. They’re not hurrying anyway.

Sakura thankfully gave him an update on what’s happening inside Konoha, not that Sasuke is the type to hear gossips. It would be nice to know what he missed. Three years is a long time.

According to Sakura, Konoha 12 plus Sai are in the phase of marriage, Naruto and Hinata being the first ones to do so. Neji and TenTen had hinted their relationship and is thinking of a way to convince the Clan for marriage. Shikamaru and Temari had revealed their _not-so-surprising_ relationship during Naruto and Hinata’s wedding. Sai and Ino had been in a relationship for a year so their thought for marriage won’t be a surprising one. What surprised Sasuke was Choji and the red-haired kumo’s relationship. It came out of nowhere. Kiba and a girl named Tamaki are known to be dating, but their talk on marriage, no one knows. Shino was thinking of becoming a teacher and he thinks having his own child and handling a class of kids might become a problem so he doesn’t pursue romantic partners. But he’s still thinking about it. Lee is... still youthful.

Sakura hadn’t mentioned anything about her own relationship status, and Sasuke finds himself wanting to know the answer.

_Has she already moved on from him? Had she already have a significant other?_

Sakura wasn’t able to read that thought. Or maybe she doesn’t believe what she read on his curious face.

And apparently, Kakashi married two years ago. And he has a child now? _Did it get his horns?_

This one, Sakura read.

“The kid didn’t get his horns, though. Kakashi-sensei thinks Ootsutsuki horns are a recessive traits when Naruto mentioned that according to when the Sage of the Six Paths showed him his memory, he remembered that Indra and Asura didn’t have their father’s horns as well.” Sakura supplied.

“Hn.” Sasuke remembers that.

Wait. If Hagoromo was able to show them his memories in their unconscious for, could Indra be doing the same to him as well? By showing his memories through a dream where Sasuke is inside his body? That doesn’t seem impossible. 

_But why? Did Naruto experience this from Asura like him from Indra?_

A familiar set of gates formed was shown in front of their part and Sakura beamed.

“We’re here! And look!” She pointed to the gates, “It’s Naruto!”

Sasuke looked at where she pointed and true to her words, Naruto was by the gates. He seemed to be in company af a female Hyuuga who was linking hands with him. Were they strolling?

“Naruto!” Sakura called and ran to his direction, Sasuke followed by quickening his pace just behind Sakura.

Naruto looked at her direction and beamed, “SAKURA-CHAN!”

When Sakura neared him, she lightly smacked his head, “Don’t shout, you idiot! Hello, Hinata!” She smiled to woman beside Naruto.

“Good to see you back, Sakura. And— Oh?” Hinata’s eyes widen when he noticed Sasuke just behind Sakura.

“Ah, right! Naruto! Look who’s with me!” Sakura flung her hands as if presenting something and when Naruto looked behind her, he was dumbfounded.

“Sasuke?” He muttered, looking at him like he’s a genjutsu.

“Hn. Dobe.” Sasuke smirked.

“SASUKE!” Naruto blinked, “You- Teme! You just got back and that’s your greeting to me?!” He shouted, pointing at him incredulously.

“Hn.” Sasuke didn’t answer him. He dropped the still passed out rogue nins, “They tried to kidnap Sakura.”

“HA?! Kidnap Sakura—” Naruto inspected the tied up dudes, “Well, that explains their faces.” Their faces were nearly deformed from Sakura’s wrath.

“We’ll be going to report to the Hokage. You can come along.” Sasuke invited. He knows Naruto has questions and Sasuke doesn’t want to repeat explanations.

“Ah. Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I’ll be checking on the hospital first. Please tell Kakashi- Rokudaime-sama that I’ll send my report later.” She gave him an apologetic smile.

Sasuke didn’t know why he’s slightly disappointed, “Aa.”

Sakura threw him a worried glance but quickly turned it into a wide smile, “Sorry, Sasuke-kun. And thank you! I’ll see you later!” And he left waving her hand.

“Did you two just—“ Naruto blanched, “She understands your _words_?!”

Sasuke gave him an unimpressed look, “You think too much, Dobe.” Sasuke turned around and went to the direction of what he remember was the way to the Hokage office.

“Wha— Teme!” Naruto shouted and turned to his wife, who decided to just watch the trio’s reunion in three years, to apologize and give a quick kiss before following Sasuke.

“It’s this way now, Sasuke.” Naruto pointed to their right.

Sasuke blinked, “Aa.” The routes in the village had changed in three years, huh.

Naruto gave him a scrutinizing gaze, “Uwah. I don’t understand that at all.”

“ _You_ don’t understand anything, Dobe.” Sasuke tried to joke, but Naruto was lightly offended.

“No one understand _you_!” He pointed at him disapprovingly. “Seriously, even Ino, who was once one of your fans, doesn’t understand your words despite tailing you for years! She even admitted that she doesn’t understand how Sakura does it and asked me if its a teammate thing. But I don’t understand your responses at all! Kakashi-sensei tried but he gave up in three months trying to make a vocabulary of your words.”

Sasuke doesn’t know where the warm feeling inside him come from.

* * *

They arrived at the Hokage tower shortly, just in time to witness a flurry of purple scolding their Hokage.

“Seriously, Kakashi. The papers won’t go anywhere so just take a break first to atleast _eat_!” 

“Maa, maa, Anko—” Kakashi tried to calm the now Sasuke recognized as Anko, but flinched when she gave him a glare. He slumped his shoulder, “Okay. I’ll come home to take a break and eat—” Kakashi looked up when he noticed their presence and beamed at Sasuke, “After Sasuke file his report!”

Anko raised an eyebrow at his words and looked back to their direction, “Oh you’re back. Have you eaten? You can eat at our house.”

Sasuke doesn’t want to be near this crazy woman. Why did Kakashi marry her out of everyone? Sasuke quickly thinks of an excuse. He remembers Sakura’s words. _‘I’ll see you later!’_

”No need,” he lightly shooked his head, “I’ll be seeing Sakura later.”

“Oh?” Anko blinked.

“Oho?” Kakashi chirped.

“Hee...” Naruto grinned.

Sasuke’s eye twitched at their reactions. He would be crossing his arms if he had two.

He ignored their reactions and went to tale what he learned and found out in his three years of journey.

“Hmm.” Kakashi hummed as he read the report on his hand to compare with Sasuke’s tale, “Going back to the recent event, why was Sakura targeted by the rogues you accidentally let go of?”

“I made a lot of enemies in the days when I left the village, they might have thought that kidnapping someone close to me might give them a chance to get back at me.”

“How did even found out about Sakura?”

“Their informant must’ve seen us together when we accidentally meet at the last village that she teaches.” Sasuke explained.

“You were together?” Anko asked curiously. Sasuke felt like any answer will go the wrong way, but he answered nonetheless.

“Aa. She forced me to get a check-up.” He answered impassively.

“Forced you for a check-up?” Kakashi repeated, eyes mischievous.

“That kink is to be expected when one is a doctor, I guess.” Anko grinned, eyes mischievous.

Beside Sasuke, Naruto whistled. Eyes mischievous.

Sasuke’s eyes twitched.

“I’ll burn this office.”

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura didn’t see each other.

It was night time. Sasuke was sitting in a bench with a perfect eye view of the sea behind Konoha, the still gibbous moon shining above him.

Sasuke thinks about his and Naruto’s conversation while leaving the Hokage tower.

 _(“You two_ aren’t _dating?” Naruto asked incredulously, as if hearing something unbelievable. “But aren’t you two exchanging letters? Sakura-chan looked so happy when she writes and reads one!”_

_Somehow, that warmed Sasuke._

_But Sasuke didn’t answer._

_There was a quiet pause in Naruto. As if debating whether to say it or not._

_Sasuke looked at him, “Out with it.”_

_”Do you like Sakura-chan?” He blurted, looking at Sasuke’s expression._

_Sasuke thought of it for a moment._

_Sakura understood him while the others can’t. She continued to try to be close to him even when he pushed her away. She always tried not to try lessen the burden on his shoulder, but rather help him shoulder it. She always wanted to come with him, wherever he would go._

_”I feel like—“ Naruto looked at him, eyes wide with expectation._

_”I think I don’t deserve it.” Sasuke settled on._

_Naruto looked at him, trying to understand his words._

_”You think you don’t deserve Sakura’s love?” Naruto questioned. Sasuke didn’t answer._

_”Everyone deserves to be loved, Sasuke,” Naruto said, “Even when they have an awful past or history, everyone deserves to be loved. Because for people like you, it was the absence of love that made you that way. So it’s all the more reason that you deserves love, so that it will help you go to a better path. And maybe Sakura-chan thought like that. That’s why no matter what you did, it made her love for you grow stronger, ‘ya know?” Naruto gave him a wide grin.)_

Sasuke leaned his back to the bench and closed his eyes.

_He didn’t notice himself drifting off until he notice he opened his eyes to a different setting._

_The moon was in a full moon, and in front of him was the unknown woman in his dreams._

_He’s Indra again_

_He was tending to the woman’s injury and from the looks of it, a months had passed by since some of the wounds have healed._

_The unknown woman looked into his eyes and smiled softly._

_”Don’t cry, Indra.”_

_Apparently, Indra was crying._

_”No.” He sobbed, damn it Sasuke can’t control this body, “I- I’m the reason for your hardships. I-I don’t—“_

_”It’s not you fault, Indra.” The woman raised her hand to wipe his tears, “I don’t blame you. I love you.”_

_Sasuke perked at this._

_”I-I don’t deserve your love, Momo.”_

_’Momo’ held his hand and neared it to her face._

_”Everyone deserves to be loved, Indra.”_

_She kissed his hand._

_”Especially you.”_

”Sasuke kun.”

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw Sakura’s form in front of him. Arms in hips, looking at him worriedly.

“Sakura.” He greeted as he fixed his posture. He looked at the moon and noticed that it was still in the same position. He was only asleep for a few minutes.

_How did she know I’m here?_

“I just finished filing my report just in time when Kaka- Rokudaime-sama was about to take a break. They asked me if I was on the way to see you and I was confused for a second and then remembered what I accidentally said before I ran to the hospital. I’m sorry, I forgot about that! So I searched for Naruto since you were last seen with him and told me to look for you here! He said that there was something you wanted to tell me..” She trailed off, looking at him curiously but not trying to push him into telling her.

_Ah. She’s really considerate on how I feel._

_(“And maybe Sakura-chan thought like that. That’s why no matter what you did, it made her love for you grow stronger.”)_

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Looking at the moon while trying to arrange his thoughts. Sakura remained patient next to him, also looking at the moon.

Sasuke gulped.

“Do you still feel the same?” He asked slowly and as softly as he could.

Sakura didn’t miss those, but she blinked at the sudden question, trying to make sense on what he meant. When she finally understood, her cheeks burned.

“Ah— I— Of course— Yes— You— Why—” Sasuke watched with amusement as Sakura stammered. She noticed his gaze and childishly covered her face by her palms.

Sparring her anymore embarrassment, Sasuke turned his gaze to the moon.

“Love,” Sasuke slowly started, “Was something I let go of when _that_ night happen.” _The massacre_. “I felt no more need for love since I saw the very brother I loved did _that_.” He looked at his lap. “And I’ve become numb to it when I learned the truth. And for the past few years, I’ve come to the conclusion that I don’t deserve such.”

“Everyone desrves to be loved.” He was surprised by the sincerity in Sakura’s voice. He looked at her and her gaze on him was a soft one.

“Especially you, Sasuke-kun.” She softly smiled at him.

Sakura was not having trouble by smiling at him like how Momo in his dream did.

Sakura was not covered in bandages from when she was kidnapped.

Sakura was—

“You deserve to be loved even after everything that happened, Sasuke-kun.” She smiled at him softly like he deserves such smile. Her words came out like she had been wanting to tell him that for a long time.

This was _his_ Sakura.

Sasuke can’t help but look at her fondly, and Sakura froze at his gesture.

“Thank you, Sakura.” He raised his hand, bringing his pointing and middle finger to poke her forehead, just against her byakugou seal.

Sasuke gave her a teeth smile he can make.

“I’ll receive your love and try to return the love you deserve.”

Even without the Sharingan, Sasuke will never forget Sakura’s face that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> So I didn’t really know how to put the eagle’s sound in words.  
> I almost wrote a ‘Caw! Caw! Caw!’ But realized that’s more of a crow than an eagle lmao.
> 
> And damn, I wanted this story to be finished in three chapters, but oh well. I just had to add scenes like this. I first intended it to be like Kakashi’s one-shot, but the plot in this one needed to be explained more. 
> 
> Sarada will just have to wait to be born in a few more days lmao
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! ❤️❤️


	3. His Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can also be titled as "Salad".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Have you watched Boruto?  
> If you have, do you know that episode where Sakura mentioned Sasuke and her first date? Lol I like to think this is that. Though it was mentioned there that it only lasted for a few minutes, I would like to change that, sire!

**May**

This was a great night, Sasuke thought.

Does this count as their first date?

Wait— He’s thinking too far ahead.

~~_Sakura hasn’t said anything yet._ ~~

“Sakura?” Sasuke tried to snap her lack of response.

Sakura remained rooted in front of him that Sasuke wonders if her feet hurt. _~~Her height didn’t change that much since Sasuke was still able to poke her forehead while sitting~~_. Her face is in a crimson color and Sasuke is concerned for her blood. Her big wide eyes giving away all her emotions. _SurpriseExcitementLoveConfusedDenialShocked—_

 _“_ Sakura.” He tries again and she finally gave him a responce, a blink.

“Yeah?” She asked dumbly. And fought a snort by how much she was affected by his confession.

He stopped his thought. _Wait, he confessed?_ Huh. Sasuke has been going out of character when he’s with Sakura. Hell, he even let’s her do things he hasn’t let others do to him. ~~_That came out wrong_~~ _._

Did Sakura not believe his words? That’s impossible, Sakura has always been able to read him just fine. Was it denial? Or was she just too shocked? ~~_Or maybe she doesn’t want to be in a relationship with him despite her feelings._~~

 ~~~~Sasuke shook his thoughts and looked at Sakura who was still in her dumbstruck state.

“Sakura, sit here.” He motioned besides him, he moved aside to give her enough space for comfort. Ah, why had he not done that earlier? So much for being a gentleman.

Sakura obediently sat, as if she’s on auto-pilot.

She was still looking at him with her same big-eyed-full-of-emotions stare. Was what he said that unbelievable? Or just unexpected of him?

“Sakura,” He slowly started, “I meant what I said,” He looked at her straight in the eyes. Determined to show how serious he is. “I’m not the most expressive person, so maybe that’s why you’re hesitating to believe me. Because I haven’t shown how I appreciate all you’ve done enough for you to easily believe my words. But if it’s not those or anything similar, then that might be because it was not your intention to be with me. I’ll... understand. I won’t force you to—”

“WHAT?!” Sakura exclaimed, shocked by his last sentence. She was barely listening to him when he said the first sentence. But when he said that she might not want to be with him— “Nononono! That’s not what I— I mean, of course I want to be with you, Sasuke-kun!” Her face went a deeper shade of red when she claimed this but she held herself to be able to say something, but her mind was a mess from everything that has been happening with her and Sasuke, “I-It’s just that I didn’t expect this, you know?! I-I mean, it’s not that I did not _not_ want this to happen, but it was just once an imagination for me, then! A childish imagination, hehe. I mean, you confessing to me in a field of Cherry Blossoms, and then you— Ah! I’m rambling, SHANNARO!” 

Sasuke nearly bolted out his seat when she puched the ground. Thankfully, it was not a chakra-infused fist and only made a small crack. _For Sakura, that is. ~~It was a huge crack.~~_

Despite her release of power to calm herself, Sakura continued her rambles. “Ah! Shi— Sorry! W-What I meant was that I planned a lot for my confession, you know! And then this— you— Argh!” Sasuke unconsciously moved away but remained in his seat, watching her with such fond eyes Sakura lost herself to her uncontrolled words once again. “I wanted to show you how annoying I really am, god damn it! And then— And then— to shower you with my love because— because—” _It’s still possible for to become redder?_

Sasuke is amused as to how she came to be bold and at the same time shy and hesitant.

“Because...?” Sasuke inched his seat closer to her.

“Because... you— I believe it’s what you deserve, Sasuke-kun.” She finished softly, looking at him with a gaze as if her words were really the truth.

_(“Even when they have an awful past or history, everyone deserves to be loved. Because for people like you, it was the absence of love that made you that way. So it’s all the more reason that you deserves love, so that it will help you go to a better path. And maybe Sakura-chan thought like that. That’s why no matter what you did, it made her love for you grow stronger, ‘ya know?”)_

_When they keep saying those words, I might really believe them one day._

_It won’t be bad to believe what they said, right?_

“Thank you, Sakura.” Sasuke allowed himself to smile at her. Sakura remained red faced but managed to give him a smile with much more emotions.

“Of course, Sasuke-kun.”

_Love._

They fell into a comfortable silence once again. Well, Sakura was still squirming beside him.

“Uhm.. Does this mean that we’re— that you— I’m—” Sakura fidgeted, looking at the hands on her lap.

Sasuke looked at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

_It’s rare to see Sakura look uncertain._

Sasuke decided to be bold and neared his seat to her but avoided her gaze.

“Hn. Did you not mean what you said earlier?” Sasuke said, voice playfully devoid of any emotion.

_(“Of course I want to be with you, Sasuke-kun!”)_

Sasuke was surprised when a pair of hand grabbed a fist of his cloak and forced him face Sakura. Her eyes were wide and determined. And maybe slightly irritated by Sasuke’s voice.

“I meant what I said!” She shouted. Her boldness, showing by her actions.

Sasuke was momentarily shocked by her actions, but his eyes immediately softened when he saw an emotion in Sakura’s eyes. 

_Love._

He raised his hand and brought it atop Sakura's pink hair. Sakura blinked at her actions, eyes now curious and wondering.

“Aa.” _Of course you do._ Sasuke softly smiled.

Smiling was not as exhausting and bothersome as he had thought it would be.

Sakura, now realizing what she did and Sasuke's action, went beet red once again. Not knowing how to hide her face, she settled on hiding her face against Sasuke's cloak. Hands gripping tightly on it. Sasuke eyed her actions (and their closeness), but didn't comment or distance himself from it. He kept his hand on her head and slowly moved it on the back of her head, dropping his head atop her's and nuzzling her further to his ~~chest~~ cloak.

The two fell in a comfortable silence. Just nuzzling at each other, not needing to say more. The gibbous moon shone above them, becoming the witness their start of a relationship.

“Your cloak smells like my perfume.”

“Aa.”

“Did you not wash it?”

“Hn.” _I didn't want to._

“...”

“...”

“Okay.”

_[The two were too absorbed to each other that they did not notice an old sage peeking at their exchange while writing notes.]_

* * *

Their night ended with Sasuke escorting Sakura to her apartment.

_[“How did you even know I live alone now?”_

_“Do you don't know what you write in your letters?_ _”_

_Sakura remembers writing down that part in the letter months ago._

_It warmed her heart that Sasuke remembers parts of her letters even when its from months ago._

_Sasuke received a kiss on the cheek._

_If someone saw how Sasuke’s face seem to glow that night, no one had the courage to ask.]_

The next day, Sakura rushed to Ino’s house to give her best friend the honor of being the first one to know. It was a series of yelling and squealing.

 _[“_ He _confessed?!”_

 _“He_ confessed _!”_

_”You’re dating?!”_

_”WE’RE DATING!”_

_”HOLY SHI—“_

_Sai was quick to ask Sasuke why he’s dating a hag._

_He was able to escape Sasuke’s Amaterasu.]_

They were surprisingly quick on being able to adapt with Sakura’s schedule. They continued to meet daily and it was not missed by the people around them.

_[Sasuke going to the hospital looking pissed was a surprise to everyone there._

_When he went to Sakura’s office, everyone was momentarily relieved._

_But when he did not come out for a long few hours, no one really paid attention at first. Maybe he went out through the window. That doesn’t seem surprising, considering their once teacher-now hokage who still continued the habit of entering and leaving through the window._

_But a gossip started wandering around when one of Sakura’s nurse was about to drop some document to her room. The nurse found Sasuke asleep in the Office’s couch, with his head on Sakura’s lap and with her smoothly running her fingers in his hair. Sakura signaled the nurse to keep quiet and just put the documents at the coffee table in front of her._

_The hospital will need to get used to the upcoming daily occurrence.]_

They try to eat lunch or/and dinner together as much as possible, but eating in public seemed to be a bad idea for now. They were easily targeted by their friends and those close to them.

_[They were enjoying their meal with Sakura telling some stories to Sasuke about the hospital and their friends when two people announced their presence with the intention of teasing them._

_”See? I told you they’re dating!”_

_”Maa, Anko. Let’s not ruin their date and just pretend to be normal civilians by the corner.”_

_Unfortunately, it was the devil couple, Kakashi and Anko._

_Sasuke and Sakura didn’t hide their irritated sigh and glared at them._

_”What? It’s not like we came here specifically to stalk you or anything.”_

_”We’re just some normal civilians wanting to eat food. We’re not watching you make adorable doe eyes with each other.”_

_It was a series of Sasuke and Sakura throwing indirect insults at them, while Kakashi and Anko make indirect comments about the two and Sasuke nearly murdered them when they commented a perverted one.]_

Orochimaru was weirdly proud of Sasuke, while Tsunade was clearly not even concealing her glare to Sasuke and saying something among the lines of ‘stealing her student’.

Sasuke was uncharacteristically nervous when he met Sakura’s parents. Her mother, much like Tsunade, did not conceal her glare to him. But she was willing to give him a chance since her daughter had seem tp be very happy the past few days, she said. Her father seemed easy at first, but any man would be able to decipher his words in his jokes. But he gave him a chance, the reason similar to that of his wife. He won’t let go of that chance.

Konoha 13 was sane with their reactions, well, Lee’s reaction was a normal occurrence anyway. Shouting ‘youthful’ and all. All of them were sane, when not indulged with sake that is.

_[“Uwah~ I didn’t expect to see Sasuke all mushy any time soon.” Tenten had blurted, face clearly drunk from sake._

_“Please don’t drink any more sake.” Neji, the ever gentleman, took Tenten’s cup of sake out of her hands and reach and replaced it with water. Tenten looked at it like it was the opposite of holy water._

_Everyone shook when Ino had slammed her glass of sake with too much force it might break._

_“Ha! Did you know that it was Sasuke who initiated the relationship?!” Ino blurted. Much more drunk than Tenten. Sai was trying to get her to drink water but to no vail._

_Despite being drunk, it made them more aware on how that seemed impossible. Everyone was looking incredulously at Ino, and then shifted their gaze to the sheepishly laughing sober Sakura, who was used to drinking sake from Tsunade, and then to the sleeping face of the Uchiha on her lap._

_And everyone exploded. It was a mix of incoherent words that Sasuke was awoken and glared at everyone, but it didn’t do anything._

_Naruto’s laughter rang annoyingly in the background.]_

* * *

It has been a good, eventful few days. And there was clearly something troubling Sakura. Sasuke had an idea on what it was already thinking of a way to address the elephant in the room.

It was their usual evening. Sitting by their usual spot by the bench behind the village and in front of a sea. The moon was still in its gibbous phase.

“I’ll be leaving in a few days,” Sasuke slowly started. _How s_ _ubtle, Sasuke._ “I plan on going for a few months, but it depends on the situation I’ll be in.”

Sakura’s eyes were downcast.

_(“I love you with all my heart! ... If you stay here with me, there won’t be any regrets... I’ll even help you with your revenge... Or even take me with you if you can’t stay here..”_

_”Must you go?... What if I said I’d go with you?”)_

Sasuke watched as Sakura bit her lips as she thinks of what to say.

“I’ll... go with you,” Sakura breathed and looked at him, determination in her eyes. Sakura grabbed a fistful of his cloak, lowering him enough to reach her level. “I’ll be with you.”

It was kinda cute. Her actions told him that she was trying to prove something. She didn’t say it like she was asking for permission. Her voice didn’t sound like she’s testing her luck.

She was stating it as if it was a fact.

Sasuke didn’t know why he was happy with her claim.

Sasuke was too happy.

He gently cupped Sakura’s left cheek, looking at her with an emotion Sakura haven’t seen on him. It has always been either soft, fond, or tender look. But the look he’s giving her now was...

 _Love_.

 _Ah, he’s happy._ Sakura thought as she looked at his gleaming eye.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against her’s. He was still looking at her eyes, looking at her eyes, checking for any hesitations or unease.

Sakura, instead, closed her eyes. Giving Sasuke all the answer he needs. 

So he leans. 

It was their first kiss with each other. 

It was not a long kiss. 

Not was it a short kiss. 

It was their kiss.

A kiss full of love.

Above them, the now full moon becomes the witness to them. 

* * *

The next day, they revealed their plans to their trusted peers.

They accepted it so quickly Sasuke wonders if they had been waiting for this decision. There were some threats about something that might happen to Sakura. 

"Sakura is strong." He answered and their faces were amusing enough to make Sasuke smirk.

Kakashi had told Sakura to take this opportunity to be able to teach the villages they go to as they travel after judging its safety. 

And then finally, they left. 

* * *

**June**

A week in their travels, they were easily adapting to each other. On their first fight, it was a mess of fighting. Thankfully they won.

Then the next one, they were figuring out what, when, and how to cover the other while fighting. And before they know, they were fighting with ease. 

They give each other time for each other as well. Hugs and kisses here and there. 

Their kiss were becoming more and more passionate and... mature... as they do it. 

Which lead to this unresolved tension because a group of bandits decided it was the right moment to show up and ask for their stuff in the middle of their session. 

Sasuke had never been so angry at a group of bandits he decided to burn them in a huge fireball Jutsu, courtesy of Sakura lending a literal hand to form the seal.

It was late, and they're exhausted. Physically and mentally. 

A God must've hated them. 

Every inn was in the village was fully booked. It took then three hours to finally found one _and it only had one room left. Alone at the top floor_

~~A God must've hated them.~~

A God must be playing cupid to them.

* * *

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Sasuke decides.

The owner of the inn was kind enough to lend them extra pillows and comforters. 

"But..." Sakura tried but trailed off, remembering where they left off before the bandits came.

_(Sasuke was kissing he more passionately than before, like always. Sakura loves at how he easily learn things. Especially when it involves he like this._

_Sakura stopped a moan on her throat when Sasuke trailed his kisses down her neck. His hands were snaking it way beneath her qipao and—_

_The bandits came.)_

The two settled on their bed, but neither was able to sleep.

“Sasuke-kun.”

“Sleep, Sakura.”

“Sasuke-kun.”

“...”

“Sasuke-kun.”

“Hn.”

“Move here.”

“What?”

“Sleep beside me.”

“...”

“Sasuke—”

Sasuke was already making his way sluggishly in Sakura’s bed.

The two went silent again, feeling the other.

There was a shift by Sakura’s side and Sasuke felt a pair of arm wrapping his torso. Sasuke relaxed to her touch and the both finally fell asleep.

———

Sasuke woke up when he felt someone nuzzling against his chest.

He looked at Sakura, enjoying how her face squirm and relax then melt when he touched her cheek.

Sasuke contemplated on a random thought.

He wouldn’t mind sleeping and waking up with Sakura next to him everyday.

———

The tension the next day got higher. _More Dangerous._

They were preparing their stuff for when they leave the next morning.

And Sasuke was stuck in a thought.

Maybe it was too early for it, he thought. Sakura might not even be thinking of it. Or maybe she’s not even planning to. Sakura might—

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura called, eyes worried.

Ah, he spaced out.

Sasuke decides on his actions.

He sat down next to Sakura by the bed and gingerly held her hand. Her hand was a mixture soft and callous. Small when compared to his.

Sasuke brought her hand to his lips and landed a soft kiss to it, “Marry me.”

Sakura blinked. She was looking at him, checking for confirmation. And she can she it. 

To some, Sasuke’s word may be taken as an order. But Sakura knew Sasuke better. There was uncertainty in his eyes, asking her for permission. And her heart instantly softens.

“Of course, Sasuke-kun.”

The relief in him can be seen even by Naruto, and it made Sakura giggle.

She yelped when she was suddenly pushed to lay on her back, Sasuke atop her.

“Are... Are you certain about it, Sakura?” Sasuke looked at her, his eyes looking at her with an emotion she hasn’t seen since they started dating.

_Love._

_Ah, he’s happy._ Sakura thought as she looked at his eye. She raiser her hands and cupped Sasuke’s cheeks. He instictly melted to it as Sakura brought his face down near her’s.

“Yes,” and she kissed him.

Sasuke smiled briefly in the kiss and immediately returned it.

The night continued with clothes being thrown and limbs being tangled.

The full moon above them shone.

For once, they were happy with the room they were given. ~~_Maybe not just once, bu no one will ever know._~~

~~A God must've hated them.~~

~~A God must be playing cupid to them.~~

A God must be thanked.

And if Sasuke and Sakura’s face were visibly glowing the next day, the Inn keeper didn’t say anything.

She was only doing her job as a self-proclaimed cupid, after all.

* * *

**July**

Sasuke had been worried by Sakura’s behavior the past few weeks.

She had symptoms of minor fatigue and a minor showing of mood swings. 

Sakura had the tendency to be a workaholic so Sasuke always try to make her relax.

And then Sakura had started to have a distaste for tomatoes and always preferred to eat salads. Eating salad was not a problem for Sasuke, but the lack tomatoes was.

And then he noticed how Sakura’s stomach had a slight unnoticeable bump. Was Sakura taking a diet?

_She doesn’t have to._

* * *

**August**

_Sasuke opened to an unfamiliar setting._

_It was an old styled Japanese house. The body was gazing at a crescent moon._

_”Why aren’t you sleeping, Indra?” A familiar voice spoke behind him._

_It was Momo. Hair styled in a low ponytail. What got Sasuke’s gaze was the huge bump on her stomach._

_She’s pregnant._

_”Why aren’t_ you _sleeping?”_

_“The baby is still awake.” She softly said. Rubbing her hand smoothly on her bump. And she looked at him, “Do you want to feel the baby?”_

_Indra responded with a hesitant raise of hand. Momo helped him by grabbing his wrist and placing his palm in where she knows the baby will respond._

_Then he felt a kick—_

Sasuke woke up when Sakura suddenly bolted out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom. Sasuke panicked when he heard Sakura vomit and gag. He immediately went inside and saw her by the sink, looking at her stomach in shock and surprise.

_Is she...?_

“Sakura?” He called when Sakura didn’t seem to notice his presence.

Sakura immediately turned to him, eyes widened as if she was caught red-handed.

“Are you...” _Pregnant?_ “... okay?”

Sakura’s eyes immediately watered.

_Ah, fuck. She’s crying— holy shit. She rarely cries— What should I do—_

“Yes,” Sakura answered and Sasuke stilled, “I am, Sasuke-kun. I am.” 

Her answer had a double meaning.

“Okay,” He breathed, “Okay. You’re okay. Let’s... go sit.”

Sasuke assisted her to a chair in the room they rented for a few days.

There was a long silence when they both sat down.

“Do you need water?” Sasuke offered, clearly worried about Sakura.

“No. No, thank you,” She inhaled, “It’s just...” she looked at her stomach and Sasuke’s heart pounds.

“Have... When did you found out?” Sasuke softly asked, trying not to overwhelm her.

Sakura shook her head no, “I never pondered on that thought long. And this was the first time I had morning sickness, so I just connected the symptoms earlier.”

It was barely morning. Just shy of 5 in the morning, the moon still high above.

“You need to be checked up on this, right?” Sasuke asked her.

“I’m a doctor, Sasuke-kun,” She stated as a matter of fact, “I can check up on myself.”

 _She’s too stubborn._ “But you’ll also be a patient, Sakura. You can’t be a Doctor and a Patient at the same time.”

“Yes, I can!” She roared. And then she realized her actions, _hormones_. “It’s just that... The hospital in this village is too incompetent.”

“Incompetent?” Sasuke repeated, raising a brow.

“Yeah. They’re refused to know more, saying that they already know enough. It really got on my nerves!” She started rambling about the wrongness of the hospital’s values and procedures. And then she started insulting the very doctors.

“Okay,” He cut her off, “So not this hospital then. Then there’s no other choice. A hidden village is miles away from here, and it might take us three weeks or more to get there with your condition.” Sakura glared at him.

“I’m pregnant, not weakened.” Okay, now she’s being a hypocrite for a doctor.

“You’re _pregnant_ , Sakura. You have a forming human inside you, so that makes the two of you vulnerable.” Sasuke softly reasoned.

Sakura looked down and rubbed her stomach soothingly, clearly thinking about Sasuke’s words.

When she said nothing, Sasuke continued. “But there is a much nearer condition. It’s not really a hospital environment, but it can be trusted. Each of the Team Taka were given a responsibility to take care each of Orochimaru’s facilities. Some of Orochimaru’s research might still be of help to Konoha in the future so they’re preserving it. There’s one near this village, but it will take us a week or more since you’re—”

“Is it Karin?” Sakura asked, eyes hopeful.

“Well, I don’t really know since they rotate every month. Why?” Sakura looked at him, unimpressed. Sasuke squirmed. _What did he do?_

“Out of the three of your past teammate, Karin is the only one with the knowledge of Medical ninjutsu.” Sakura explained.

Sasuke blinked, “Aa.” _He forgot about that._

Silence once again reigned.

Sasuke watched Sakura fondly stroking her stomach, a slight bump not really noticeable in one glance.

“Sakura,” he called her. She looked at him, eyes answering. “When you found out... How did you feel?”

Sasuke has been feeling something since earlier. But he didn’t know how to address it yet. He was more concerned for Sakura’s feelings at the moment.

Sakura thinks for a moment, and looked down once again to her stomach. “I was happy,” She started, and Sasuke’s heart immediately blossomed, “I was happy. I allowed myself to be happy for a few seconds. And then I remembered you,” she looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, “I— My thoughts were a jumble. There were thoughts that maybe you’ll be happy and accepting of this, and then—” she sobbed and Sasuke immediately knew what she’s going to say next. He stood up immediately and stood in front of Sakura. He gingerly wiped her tears with his lone hand. “There was a thought that you might _not_ want it. That it might burden you.”

He let her cry it out for a moment before crouching down to her level and touching his forehead against her’s.

“I’m happy, too.” He kissed her forehead. “And I was also scared.” He kissed her eyes singly, “Because I thought you weren’t ready for _this_ yet.” He kissed her nose and leaned his face too intimately, “But I guess we were both worrying for nothing, huh?” Sakura giggle, albeit having tears still running down her face.

They shared a kiss once again.

It was still too early for Sakura to be awake. Sensing her tiredness, he carried her in bridal style to their bed, she yelped by the sudden action but immediately gave in because of her tiredness.

* * *

**September**

It took them three weeks to get to one of Orochimaru’s facilities. Their travel included 5 different stays in different small village due to Sakura being pregnant.

Fortunately for them, Karin was the one in the facilities.

To say that Karin was disappointed at Sasuke was an understatement. 

She had given him a long talk about sex and not to mention pregnancy not being a good idea before marriage.

When Sasuke mentioned that they already talked about getting married, Karin had smacked him in the head and shout, “You haven’t MARRIED _yet,_ you Idiot!!”

Sakura had slept through that hell.

* * *

**October**

“I’m not an obstetrician, damn it.” Karin had always muttered when checking up on Sakura.

Sakura just giggled and gave her a praise for her hard work.

Karin was a tsundere.

Their friendship with each other had rose since they were often left with each other when Sasuke leave for days or week to at least have something to get back with when they return to Konoha.

At least Sasuke and Karin are in good terms now since Karin was promised to be the godmother of their child.

* * *

**November**

Sakura has been 5 months pregnant.

They had transferred to the facility Suigetsu had been taking charge of. Karin and Suigetsu switched places. She said that it was so that they were at least closer to Konoha and they will move to the facility Jugo is taking charge of by January.

Karin had said that the baby had developed enough to be able to give fetal movements.

In short, the baby can kick now.

Sasuke had just gotten back. He was in their usual position when wanting to relax; his head lightly on Sakura’s lap with her smoothly running her fingers in his hair.

Sasuke was sure he felt a slight push coming from Sakura’s womb.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Sakura’s wide eyes.

The baby kicked.

Sakura was so happy she cried.

* * *

**December**

Sasuke was too overprotective, Sakura notes.

He had gone to a village of fabric creators.

She now had 15 new sets of clothes just for winter.

She wonders how he’ll spoil their child when said child is born.

* * *

**January**

Sakura has been 7 months pregnant.

They successfully traveled to Jugo's. Karin and Jugo had changed the facilities they're taking charge of.

They were much closer to Konoha like this. It will take a few days or a week, but still much closer.

It was nighttime when Sasuke came back to their room, hearing someone singing.

_"Utakata no yume to wakattemo.. **{Although I understand my dreams are ephemeral}**_

_Anata to ikiteitai no sa~ **{I still wanna share my life with you}**_

_Ushinau tsurasa wo shittemo.. **{Although I know the pain of loss}**_

_Anata wo aishiteitai no sa~ **{I still want to love you}**_

_Saigo no toki made..." **{Until my last breath}**_

Sasuke hadn't heard of that song before.

Did Sakura thought of it?

And the lyrics...

It was like one of their conversations.

Sasuke walk towards her, intentionally making his steps heavy to let Sakura know of his presence.

Sakura looked at the direction of his footstep, "Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke enveloped her in a careful hug. and crouched to land a kiss to Sakura's womb. "Thank you, Sakura." _For loving me._

Sakura's eyes looked at him fondly and smiled, "Of course, Anata."

Sasuke doesn't mind the endearment.

_[In a year, Sasuke started calling Sakura his 'Tsuma'.]_

* * *

**February**

"You'll be due in a month, Sakura." Karin said and smiled at her, "Congratulations!"

Sasuke and Sakura blinked. It's been 8 months?

Sakura was the first to break into a grim smile. _This'll hurt._

"How will the preparations go?" Sasuke asked.

Karin looked at him blankly but answered, "We already have the right equipment, per Sakura's knowledge. All we just need is me having the nerve of still to be able to deliver the baby." She sighed.

"I know you'll be fine, Karin. I taught you everything you needed to know, you'll do great!" Sakura encouraged.

"You just taught me the basics by book, Sakura! It's different when performed!" Karin countered, face red from the compliment.

_But Sakura never teaches basics._

"See?! You think what I taught you was basic!"

Karin nearly fainted from all the compliments.

———

"Hey, have you told the village about your pregnancy?" Karin asked while checking up on Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widen and Karin looked at her in disappointment.

"You haven't?!" She asked incredulously, "You should send them a letter right now! To spare them from the surprise or something."

"You're right," Sakura hummed thoughtfully, "And we should also— Ah, I have to talk to this about Sasuke-kun later."

"Hmph. You better."

Later that night Sakura talked to Sasuke about her plans. When Sasuke heard the word 'family' and 'house', he immediately agreed.

———

A week later, an eagle summon arrived by Kakashi's window, a letter at its feet.

 _ ~~Kakashi-sensei,~~_

~~_Rokudaime Hokage-sama,_ ~~

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_~~I~~ We intend to send this letter not to the Hokage, but to our great and amazing alien sensei._

_We're sorry if we hadn't been sending you letters about out situation, we completely forgot. Hehe._

_We have a favor to ask, Kakashi-sensei. And as much as we would love to write this in a more calm and unsurprising way, we don't know how to break the news softly._

_Our favor is that could you build us a house? I've asked Sasuke-kun if he won't mind the house be built by the Uchiha compound since you've been trying to fix it. He says he won't mind if that's what I want but I worry for his trauma, so maybe just build the house just next to the compound? This is embarrassing but I've already made a house plan so you can ask Ino to look for it. Sasuke-kun approved of the HP no. 24, so please use that. Sasuke refused but I'll allow you all to decorate the house as long as it's nice. As for the baby's room, ask Tenten about it, she accidentally used her kekkei genkai on me when we had a drink and she refused to tell me what she foresaw. AND DON'T TEASE ME ABOUT THE HOUSE PLANS I MADE WHEN WE CAME BACK, I HAD ENOUGH FROM KARIN AND SASUKE._

_Oh, and I'm pregnant. I'm due by the end of March. Please don't freak out or tease Sasuke about it when we return in 2 months. He's been dreading about it. We also plan on getting married when we get back._

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.s. Please tell Tsunade-shishou to refrain from destroying a mountain to search for us. We'll be back by 2 months max. We promise._

When Kakashi finished reading the letter the first time, he blinked and read it again. He activated his byakugan and read it again. He summoned Pakkun to read it for him again. And then Bull. And then Urushi. And then Shiba. And then Bisuke. And then Akino. And then Uhei. And then Guruko.

Anko found him trying to find hidden characters on the letter, his office packed with his summons. When Anko read the letter, she had laughed at his reaction.

"Kakashi! Don't you know what this means?!"

"That I should only pick either be Proud or Disappointed?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! All your students are gonna have their own lovely family by March! What a coincidence, right?!"

When the letter was made known in their group, they had some backstabbing comments about the couple that the said couple felt it in their bones. And when marriage was mentioned, the group plotted a revenge for missing the group's marriage.

No one was able to stop Tsunade from destroying the mountain half a mile away from the village.

* * *

**March**

_Sasuke opened his eyes to an unfamiliar place._

_He expected his body to Indra's, but to his surprise, it was his own._

_"Sasuke Uchiha. My last descendant and reincarnate."_

_Sasuke turned to the voice and saw Indra, holding an infant in a red blanket._

_"Or maybe not the last one anymore." Indra added, looking at the sleeping infant in his arms._

_Sasuke stilled._

_"Your child is a wonder, Uchiha Sasuke. This child will grow strong, respectable, and loved by many. Take good care of it." Indra handed him the infant, but as soon as he held the infant, it glowed and vanished._

_"And I'm glad that you grew to love the reincarnation of my wife."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. But he couldn't speak and can only barely move._

_"Seeing her reincarnation end up with mine is a rare occurrence. I had tried to help others, especially the stubborn ones to accept her. It was by showing them my memories of what could happen when they did not do anything. But my past reincarnations had always been too stubborn and prideful, thinking that they did not need a woman so weak by their side to be stronger to their rival._

_"And then there was Madara. He had only really had his love reserved for his brother. And when he finally met Uzumaki Mito, my wife's reincarnate before yours, I finally had the reason to help. And Madara was smitten, alright."_

_The shodai's wife? Asura's descendant and reincarnate?_

_"Bet then when Hashirama, Asura's reincarnate, appeared. I noticed a problem. Not only was Uzumaki Mito my wife's reincarnate, she was also Asura's wife, Kanna's reincarnate."_

_Sasuke would've choked should he be able to move._

_"And just like always, Asura won everyone's heart."_

_There was a short silence that followed. Allowing Sasuke to absorb Indra's words._

_"That was one of the more reasons I had as to why I didn't try to help you when you first met my wife's reincarnate. Although I did try to sway your thoughts when you tried to harm her life."_

_Sasuke remembers the hesitation he felt when he was about to leave the village, Sakura laying by the cold bench. The hesitation he felt when he was about to strike her with a chidori. The hesitation he felt when he put her in a genjutsu by the end of the war._

_"But when peace came not only to both brothers, bit also to the world, I tried again."_

_Indra looked at him straight in the eye._

_"This will be the last time, Uchiha Sasuke, that I enter your dreams. I will stay with my wife now until the next reincarnate appears." Indra bowed._

_"Live a good life now, Sasuke. And protect your family."_

Sasuke woke up when he heard heavy breathing besides him.

Sakura was standing, an arm on her womb and the other to support her weight.

"Anata," she panted, "My water broke."

Sasuke noticed the puddle of water beneath her and he immediately stood up to assist her.

"KARIN!" He shouted, voice laced with surprise, shock, and nervousness.

Karin appeared by their door still looking sleepy, but when she saw the situation, immediately sprinted into what they planned.

———

It was still the midnight of 31st March but the trio was fully awake and panicking.

Two hours in on the first stage of labor, everyone was still panicking. It really didn't help that the one to deliver the baby was visibly panicking.

"Damn it, Karin- CALM DOWN WE'RE STILL IN THE FIRST PART OF THE FIRST LABOR!"

"Ah right! It's where your cervix will dilate and—"

"Yes! Fuck! This hurts— Don't panic in front of when I'm trying to calm down! Panicking is contagious god damn it!"

Sasuke tried a different approach in calming her down, giving her a half hug and leaning her head to his shoulder.

It worked.

Two hours later, the sun starting to show itself, the second part began.

"AAAH!! FUCK! KARIN IT'S THE ACTIVE LABOR!"

"Active labor— SHIT—Okay. Do you need anesthesia? Pain medication? Anything?"

"Give me three hours of pain, then I'll decide!"

Four hours later, Karin checked Sakura's cervix.

"You're cervix dilated to 5 cm, Sakura. Do you not need anesthesia?" 

"Wow— You're finally calm. Irk! No. I don't want an anesthesia. I can handle this. I can handle this."

"Okay. Okay. You're doing great, Sakura. Come on, Sasuke! Compliment her!"

"Hn." Instead of speaking, Sasuke kissed her head.

It was all what Sakura needed and another 4 hours later, Sakura's cervix dilated to 10 cm.

"Okay, we're in transition now, Sakura. Sasuke. Her contractions will come fast so try your best to help calm her."

If only Karin had a recorder with her, she would have been able to use the video of Sasuke singing and humming a potential blackmail in the future.

Sakura's transition took half an hour, the rest of the our was used to prepare Sakura for the Second labor.

To deliver the baby.

An hour into pushing, the head was finally out.

"The baby's head is out, Sakura! The head is out! Now breath... and push again!"

"SHANNAROOO!!!"

It was a good thing that Sasuke was told before hand that he didn't need to hold Sakura's hand during the delivery process, or he might not have any hand left at all.

After another hour, a cry was heard and everyone finally relaxed to it's sound.

"It's a girl, Sakura. A healthy, baby girl."

The baby was given to Sakura and she held it gingerly. Trying to be oblivious to Karin delivering the placenta.

"What do you want to name her, Anata?"

Sasuke, who was looking amazed as to how perfect the baby looked despite the hell that happened for her delivery, managed to answer.

"In one of my travels, I found this village who prayed to some gods," he began and Sakura listens intently, "I found Indra's name in one of the gods and then I was fixed to one of the goddesses. It was Saraswati, Goddess of knowledge, music, art, speech, wisdom, and learning. She was also called Sarada."

"Sarada Uchiha." Sakura tries, and she beams, "I think it's perfect, Anata. And it kinda sounds like salad, don't you think?" She giggled and Sasuke smiled at her antics despite her tiredness.

"Someone told me in my dream that our child will grow to be strong, respectable, and loved by many."

"I'm sure she will."

"I love you, Sakura."

* * *

**April**

The couple had used the remaining promised month before their return to get used to Sarada.

Sarada was a quiet for a baby they half expected her to be. The expected wails in the middle of the night, or maybe tantrums when hungry.

But Sarada doesn't wail and only cries when she hasn't seen one of her parents for so long.

Sarada doesn't throw tantrums when hungry, in fact, she made a schedule herself on when to eat.

To say that the couple was relieved by this is an understatement. They thanked the gods and heavens.

———

The day the family of three plus Karin left, they sent a letter in advance to their friends. Telling them that they'll arrive in a week.

Oh, how a bad idea that was.

When they arrived by the gates, as they expected, everyone they know welcomed them there. The rest of Konoha 13, The three sannins, Kakashi and Anko, Sakura's parents, Yamato, Gaara and his siblings, Suigetsu, Jugo—

Wait why were the last 5 persons here?

Everyone cooed over Sarada. Commenting on how quiet she is. There was a debate on who she looked like; The other side saying she had Sasuke's coloring, while the other is saying that her face and eye is Sakura's.

Naruto cried when Sasuke was forced by Sakura to tell him he's the godfather of Sarada.

And apparently, Naruto also just became a dad? Born just a day before Sakura's birthday? It had Naruto's whisker?? And hair?? And eyes??

Namikaze genes are something.

And holy shit, Sakura missed a lot of marriages. Tenten was already 7 months pregnant, Karui was 5 months pregnant, and Temari was 4 months pregnant.

Sakura had asked why Gaara and Kankuro was here, they said that there was a ceremony they wouldn't miss.

It was the same answer with Suigetsu and Jugo when Sasuke asked them.

Karin was unstoppable when she told them some stories of Sakura's pregnancy, and she was clearly proud about her stories when she delivered Sarada. Tsunade's jealousy was shown in her pout but nonetheless praised Karin and offered her to come to the hospital now and then to learn more.

It was then that Sakura noticed they were still by the gates exchanging stories.

"Hey, was the house finished? We can all go there—"

"ITS TIME!" Someone in the background suddenly yelled and everyone suddenly acted.

Kakashi had blindfolded Sasuke's eyes and he, along with the other guys, forcefully dragged the squirming Sasuke opposite to Sakura.

"We'll take care of her," Sakura's mother had said as she took Sarada from Sakura's arms. Boruto was held by Tsunade who, along with the other grown adults, stayed by the gates.

Anko and Ino quickly linked their arms in both her arms, Tenten pushing her opposite to Sasuke.

The last thing Sakura saw of Sasuke that time was him looking at her direction albeit blindfolded.

* * *

"HA?! A Marriage Ceremony? We won't be needing that! We agreed to just marry by paper!"

Sakura was forced to take a bubble bath, her nails being done at the same time.

All the girls, Karui is included in them now, was keeping her company at the spa Ino had rented. Karin obediently followed when she heard she can relax.

"Of course _you_ agreed with him! But don't you want this type of marriage?"

———

"Sakura wanted a marriage ceremony?"

After so much fighting against Kakashi, Sasuke gave up and let them do whatever they want to an extent. He was forced to take a bubble bath at the largest spa that can take them in Kakashi had rented.

All the guys, including Gaara, Kankuro, Suigetsu and Jugo, was with him. Enjoying the massage they're receiving while also keeping an eye on Sasuke in-case he runs off.

"She did! According to Ino, she really wanted a spring one, 'ya know!"

———

"I feel bad. When he told me what he wanted in a marriage, I didn't tell him about that at all!"

The girls had just laughed at her fondly, as if already knowing that about her.

———

"That's how much she loves you, Sasuke."

* * *

After the spa, Sakura was dragged in a boutique store but when she entered it, it was not a normal boutique.

"Ino! This is too much!"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"This store..! We can go to other store but this..!"

Sakura couldn't finish her rant when the girls pushed her into a changer with three helpers to assist her when wearing.

"Too late! We already had yours made months ago!"

———

After the spa, Sasuke was once again blindfolded and dragged somewhere. In front of his was a boutique store but when he entered, he knew it was not a normal boutique.

"Kakashi. Why are you doing this?"

"Hmm? Doing what?"

"This!"

Sasuke was pushed inside a huge changing room, with some of the guys that can subdue him when he tries to escape.

"Maa, maa. Just call it a compensation for being a bad sensei years ago."

———

Sakura was looking her reflection wearing the wedding kimono Ino probably paid to be made for her.

It was a white Uchikake. A beautiful white Uchikake. It was perfect in her form. When she slowly turned her back, she went beet red when she saw the Uchiwa fan embed by the back of the wedding kimono.

When she exited the changing room, she saw the girls wearing formal kimonos for marriage ceremonies. On their back was the clan logo they now proudly wear.

They turned to her direction and squealed at her appearance.

"It suits you, Sakura! The Uchiwa logo suits you!"

"So does the logo in yours~"

———

Sasuke was looking at his reflection wearing his clan's wedding kimono Kakashi probably searched high and low to remake for him.

It was a black theme of a fully styled kimono.

When he exited the changing room, he saw the guys changed into their formal kimonos for marriage ceremonies.

They turned to his direction and whistled at his appearance.

"Looking good, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eye twitched at how orange his kimono is. Good thing it was not more like a beige than an irritating orange.

"You too."

———

Sasuke and the guys were the first to arrive to the ceremonies place. Kakashi let them go on ahead and not to wait for him until before Sakura gets there.

It was minutes later that the other girls arrived and sat down next to their lover or husband. Kakashi arrived shortly after, in a white robe similar to that of an Ootsutsuki.

_He's going to be the one to give them the blessing?_

The music started and behind Sasuke, the wedding arc's curtain revealed Sakura in a beautiful Uchikake kimono.

Too beautiful.

They stared at each other for a moment, mesmerized in each other's appearance, when Sasuke softly smiled at her.

They ignore the choked and gagged sound around them.

Sasuke lent his hand to Sakura and she happily accepted his hand with her's.

This was worth it, after all.

They'll thank everyone after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yow  
> Wtf  
> I just noticed I made this fic on Sasuke’s point of view lmao  
> When I was first just thinking of making this, I was making a lot of scenes in Sakura’s point of view, but I unconsciously made it in Sasuke’s.
> 
> I just noticed how I’m suffering in expanding the centric’s thoughts lmao. Sasuke is hard to write, since I myself don’t know how his mind works so I guess this counts as an OOC Sasuke
> 
> And holy shit this was a long chapter. And I had a hard time trying to set the timeline right lmao. And I just noticed that if Sakura really did go with Sasuke- get married along their travels-get pregnant with Sarada and deliver it courtesy of Karin- then she missed a lot of Marriage! Hell, if I did my math right, she barely made it in time for Ino's marriage then. Because ChoCho's birthmonth was August, Shikadai's was September, and did you expect Inojin's to be October? Nope, his was on December! If you calculate right, Ino and Sai probably married and formed him in April which is— wait for it— Just after Sarada's birth and probably just days after Sakura and Sasuke returned 😭😭 She really waited for her best friend's return holy shit.


	4. And He Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for the story.
> 
> It can also be called "First and Strawberry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter is set after the novel Sasuke Retsuden. You don't have to read it to understand this chapterand I won't be writing many spoilors about it except for the plot and some needed scenes.
> 
> I do encourage you to read it, and if you can, buy it! Kishimoto assisted the novels plot and it's SasuSaku-centric, too.

It’s been 4 years since their surprise wedding.

The people who helped plan the whole thing received the newly-wed’s great thanks.

Sasuke had given Sakura his mother’s matriarch necklace. An uchiha crest necklace.

Sasuka was given an at least two year break from his world travels to be with his family.

Kakashi was only making it official since Sasuke was already thinking of it.

Sasuke dearly loved his new-found family.

Sakura was understanding so and gave her love to them unconditionally.

Sarada was the ever quiet and polite girl to some, but inside their home with her family, she was their own ball of sunshine.

She always gave them her gummy smile, and she doesn’t play favorites between her parents. She always liked being in the middle of them, holding one of their hands at the same time, and always tries hard to be able to hug them at the same time.

But Sasuke can’t stay for too long. He also had his job; protecting the village from the outside where no one can but him.

When Sarada turned 2, she learned how to walk. A few months later, she had said her first words. ‘Dada’.

Sasuke’s heart soared and dampened at the same time. He knew it was time for him to continue his travels.

Albeit with a heavy heart, Sasuke was seen to leave by his family after giving them a kiss and a poke in the forehead each.

When Sarada turned 3, Sasuke sent her a teddy bear as a present. Sakura had sent him a letter saying that Sarada didn’t sleep without it beside her.

When Sarada turned 4, Sasuke sent her a thick yellow handkerchief with her initials sewn to it. Sarada kept it protected in one of her safe boxes.

And looking at her now, Sasuke was very happy.

“I’m home,” he announced and Sarada beams. Sakura next to him giggled.

“Papa! Mama!” She hugged them both by their legs, “Welcome home!”

Sasuke picked her up with his one hand.

_She’s getting heavy._

If he had two arms it wouldn’t be—

Ah, he’s thinking of that again.

It’s been since Sarada was born when he was having those thoughts.

Sakura was thanking the leaving Iruka in taking care of Sarada while they were away.

“You should tuck her in her bed now, Anata. I’m she misses you and that you miss her too,” at the same time, Sarada yawned and leaned onto Sasuke.

“And you?”

“I’ll go check on Kakashi-sensei and Naruto first. To check if their illness really did go down.”

**_{A/N: In Sasuke Retsuden, it was only Naruto that got sick. But since it involves something spoiler, I decided to add Kakashi since it works fine. Read the novel if you want to know 😉}_ **

As Sasuke was fixing the blanket on Sarada, she suddenly held his father’s sleeves with what was left with her strength as she slowly succumb to sleep.

“Papa... Mama is... sad... misses you... much...” And she fell asleep.

Sasuke once again fixed her blanket, tucking her hands inside the cover. Kissed her forehead and closed the door of her room as he exits.

* * *

Sasuke was still awake when Sakura went home.

He was waiting by the living room for her.

“Anata? Why aren’t you asleep yet?”

Sasuke looked at her.

She grew her hair long.

He didn’t notice it before when they were outside the village.

~~She looks like Momo.~~

“You grew your hair.” He blurted.

“Ah, you’re right. I didn’t noticed. I’ve been busy with Sarada,” she laughed. But Sasuke can’t help but feel guilt.

He looked down on his seat, “I’m sorry.”

“Sasuke-kun? Ah— No, no! Don’t be sorry. I could handle it just fine! Sarada is a good girl.” She defended quickly as she sat down next to him.

A long silence settled between them.

Sasuke, still feeling guilty, laid his head on Sakura’s lap and buried his face against her stomach. Almost on instinct, Sakura combed her fingers through Sasuke’s hair.

“I’m not stopping you on what you think is what you need to do, Sasuke-kun,” She started softly and Sasuke buried himself deeper. “I assure you that we won’t hate you for it. Sarada may not know the reason, but she’s trying her best to understand. Did you know that she keeps bragging about it to Boruto? About how you protect everyone in the village outside on your own. And Boruto defends his father by saying he’ll protect everyone on the inside when Naruto becomes the Hokage.” She giggled.

“Hn.”

“Sarada loves you so much. She always keeps your gifts somewhere safe. The only thing he keeps out is the teddy bear you got her, and she always sleeps with it. She’s a really sweet girl.”

Sasuke turns to look at Sakura and when they locked eyes, Sakura’s eyes were thankful. Thankful for him marrying her. For giving her the chance to have Sarada.

Sakura leans her head to Sasuke and he meets her.

And they shared a kiss.

It was sweet at first, but then Sasuke straightened his seat and deepened the kiss.

And no, they did not finish it in the living room.

If Sarada noticed the glow on her mother’s face, Sarada was simply happy that her mother is cheerful and happy again.

* * *

Sasuke was happy that he decided to stay in Konoha for a break on his travels.

A thought in his mind still lingers every time he’s with his family. He’s thinking of entertaining it, but he didn’t know if he should.

A month later, he was about to address his thoughts to Sakura first when he noticed her odd behavior.

She was fidgeting whenever she laid her eyes on him, and then get lost on her thoughts.

She was avoiding tomatoes but continues to cook it for him anyway.

She was letting him help in chores when she usually always snatch it from him.

“Are you okay, Sakura?” He asked as they lay in their bed after making Sarada sleep.

Sakura immediately snapped her head to him, obviously nervous, “Hmm? W-Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re being... odd these days.” _You’re not eating tomatoes,_ Sasuke mentally sighed disappointingly.

“A-Am I?” Sakura asked. To herself, mainly.

“Hn.”

A long silence once again lingers between them. Sakura fidgeted, as if wanting to say something. And Sasuke waited patiently.

“I-I checked on the hospital,” She began, voice nervous, “A-And I’m having these symptoms. I didn’t think too much of it when it came at first, because if my hunches were true, it would’ve been too early for it to show!” She laughed albeit nervously trying to be oblivious to Sasuke’s widening eyes.

“A-And I tried to run a check up, because it wouldn’t hurt to be sure, right? And... and...”

Sasuke tried to be calm, really. He tried his best to keep his emotions in check at this moment. But then again, it was _excitement_. Excitement can’t be controlled easily, even if it’s Sasuke.

“You’re pregnant.” Sasuke blurted.

Sakura bit her lips as she nods.

Sasuke didn’t really know what to do at this point so he does the one thing he knows Sakura likes best.

He kissed her.

Sakura was shocked by the action. But when she felt his happiness through his kiss, all her worries immediately vanished.

_He’s happy._

* * *

When the news was told, everyone sent them their congrats to the couple.

Sarada was very happy with the news.

_[“I’ll be a big sister?! I want it to be like Himawari! Or maybe someone opposite of Boruto!”]_

Tsunade had gripped Sasuke’s shoulder and said, “Good to know you didn’t think of inviting her along with your travels.” Sasuke could only nod.

True to what Sakura said, her pregnancy symptoms came early and much more intense than when she was carrying Sarada.

_[“This freaking morning illness! I should be experiencing this by the 2nd month!”]_

It was by the third month that they figured out why.

“Twins?!” Sakura exclaimed looking at the doctor that examined her incredulously.

“I did a double check, ma’am, and followed your procedures. The results did say that you’re carrying twins,” the doctor said, failing to hide their nervousness.

“But... I don’t think I have a relative having twins,” she contemplates, “Do you do, Sasuke-kun?”

Sasuke blinks from the shock of having twins and thinks, “I’ve never heard of any Uchiha twins. They would’ve been a know one, if there was.”

“Well, I read somewhere that the chances of twins doesn’t really just run in one’s family. Having it in family history only gives a higher chances on having one, but it’s possible for anyone.” The doctor tried to explain.

———

“Twins?! That’s amazing!” Naruto exclaimed.

The Uchiha family decided to visit the Uzumakis to say the news. Sarada was playing with Himawari and Boruto in one of their rooms as the adults converse at the living room.

“Yeah, it was a surprise.” Sakura said, stroking her forming womb.

“It will be hard taking care of two infants, but I think the two of you will be able to handle it.” Hinata commented.

Naruto shudders, “Yeah. Imagine Boruto and Himawari being born on the same year.”

They fell into silence, imagining what Naruto had said and simultaneously agrees.

As they went on to another topic, Sasuke’s mind stayed on Hinata’s words.

He had seen Sakura’s work while tending to Sarada as a baby. And Sasuke admits that due to his arm, he was limited on his help. He wasn’t week, persé. They were just worried that something they fear might happen.

And so he decides.

“I’m...” He started and everyone immediately looked at him. He sighs, “I’m thinking of accepting the offer.”

“Offer?” Hinata tilts her head.

“What offer?” Naruto seconded.

Sakura’s eyes windened, just as Sasuke expected from her.

“The arm.” He answered shortly.

And everyone joiced.

Everyone was happy because it meant that Sasuke accepted one of sins. Because it meant that he was finally showing his acceptance to himself. That he was happy now.

Sasuke hadn’t realised, but he finally stopped comparing. Comparing his love. Comparing his family. Comparing his choices.

Sasuke is just happy. Happy and content.

* * *

“Calm down, Teme! You’re making Sarada nervous too!”

Sakura was inside the room with Tsunade and other trustworthy doctors. It’s been 15 hours since Sakura had her water break and be taken to the hospital.

Tsunade was visibly excited at the thought of delivering her student’s babies and had immediately bolted to the hospital and demanded to be the one to take charge in the delivering.

Sasuke was beyond nervous because he was not allowed inside. He had always thought that he was able to comfort Sakura again in the process just like with Sarada, but Tsunade had stopped him. So he was outside the room now with his teammates and senseis from Team 7 along with their spouses.

“Wait, he’s nervous? He doesn’t look like it.” Anko said increduously.

Sasuke was sitting seemingly calm beside his daughter who was next to Naruto. But inside his mind, Sasuke was panicking. Tsunade had told him the problems they might encounter when delivering the twins and Sasuke has been restless ever since.

“You can base his emotions through Sarada. They’re minds are the same, being Uchiha and all, Sarada’s just much more obvious due to being a child.” Kakashi explains. He was standing beside his wife, reading his damn book.

“Wow. It’s a shame I forgot to bring my camera. His reactions are too rare for it to not be documented!” Ino said. She was beside Sai who was only smiling at her antics.

“Right?!” A voice suddenly announced. It was Karin who had just came out of Sakura’s room, “I thought of that too when I was delivering Sarada! Sasuke’s face were priceless!”

She started laughing and Ino can’t help but join in too. But everyone was looking at her incredulously, waiting for her to say something.

Noticing their stares, Karin blinked coughed from embarrassment.

“Right! It’s a success! Sasuke, Sarada, you can come inside now. Only you two.” She said firmly pushing the doors wider for them to go through.

Sasuke wasted no time in picking up Sarada, which was much more easier now since he had gotten another arm, and going inside the room.

“Mama!” Sarada squealed as they spotted Sakura laying at the hospital bed. She squirmed from her father’s arms and bolted to her mother’s side.

Sakura, albeit exhauseted, comfortably sat while holding two bundles in her arms. Sasuke immediately went to her side to pick up one of the babies.

“They’re both boys,” Sakura muttered softly, looking at the infant that stayed in her arms. It had Sakura’s pink hair, though a little darker shade because of being a child yet. But Sasuke believes it will lighten to be like Sakura’s when he grew older.

Sasuke looked at the baby in his arms. It had black hair, much like his own. And Sasuke didn’t doubt that it will have eyes like him and Sarada’s. Sasuke didn’t know why he was slightly disappointed that neither of the boys got their mother’s forehead.

“What name do you think will suit them?” Sakura asked them. She always asked for their answers. Because for Sakura, if they’re happy, Sakura is ten folds happy.

“I...” _Itachi_ , Sasuke wanted to say but he bits his tongue and thinks more. But he couldn’t help but think of his brother’s name. “I-Ichiro...” he muttered, and he himself is surprised by his answer.

“Ichiro... It fits him. He’s the old one out of the two of them,” Sakura giggled, “And this one?” She asked, looking at the pink haired boy in her arms.

“I... Ichi... Ichigo!” Sarada whispered loudly and then looked at her youngest brother’s hair in amazement, “His hair is like a strawberry so I think Ichigo suits him.”

Sakura giggled as Sasuke smiled softly at their daughter’s reason.

“I think it suits him, too.” Sakura praised her daughter, Sarada looked at her fathere in expectation.

He smiled at her and nods, “Aa.” 

Sarada beams.

“Hello Ichiro. Hello Ichigo. I’m your big sister! You’re so small so bis sis will protect you!”

* * *

**_Bonus_ **

“But I wanna hold them both at the same time!”

“Sarada, you can’t hold them at the same time.”

“Yes I can! Papa can do it too!”

“Papa has big arms, while you have—”

“But I’m the _big_ sister! Of course I can hold them at the same time!”

“Still, no. Why do you even want to hold them at the same time? You can still hold one of them and then hold the other after.”

“But that’s _unfair_! Ichigo will be sad when I carry Ichiro, and then Ichiro will be sad when I carry Ichigo. So I want to carry them both _at the same time_!”

“You’re too sweet, Sarada. Too, too, sweet.”

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I noticed my style on this one.  
> I like fast-pacing stuff. Oh well, I guess it’s because I expected this to be a one-shot huh.
> 
> And we’re finally done! Thank you for reading this story! And sorry if it took too long, I was enjoying my free time lol. I just finished all my requirements for the week.  
> I’m a twisted person. I continuously write when I have a packed schedule, and stop writing in my free schedule lmao
> 
> The next fic will be a one shot for NejiTen! I’m sorry, but I decided to let go of the NaruHina one. I won’t let go of KakaAnko, however. I just had the NejiTen one bugging my mind lately. It even invaded my dreams once, lol. I think its a sign.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> After this fic, I'll be posting a long one shot of NejiTen or maybe a dabble for NaruHina.
> 
> And then I'll be making a long story for the 2nd gen accidentally time travelling! Yupyupyp I'm serious.
> 
> That's actually what started this idea lmao, I just kinda used Kakashi as the timeline creator. And poof!


End file.
